Ikhny's Challenge
by The Plutonian
Summary: Ikhny is acting weird lately. Hiead (though he won't admit it) is worried. Drugs and minor language. (Not a songfic)
1. Diagnosed

Disclaimer: Candidate for Goddess (Pilot Candidate) (Megami Kouhosei), its plot, and all of its characters belong to its creators and Sunrise, not in any way, shape, or form, to me (unless you count DVD's and VHS. I do own a few copies of episodes.).  
  
AN: Evolutionary Soldier, here's chapter one of your challenge. I decided to accept. ~  
  
Victim was attacking yet again. But this time, it was different. Not only were there more of them, but they seemed somehow stronger and smarter. The pilots were already out, fighting to save GOA and more importantly, Zion.  
  
Ikhny sat in the observatory watching it all. She wondered how the repairers felt, knowing that their partners might not come back. No doubt they cared about them; she knew she cared about Hiead, even if he was a bastard to her. Hearing a crash, she directed her attention back to the battle. She was so absorbed that it happened that she did not notice when someone entered the room  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" a cold voice demanded, interrupting her thoughts.  
  
She froze. "H-Hiead"  
  
"Yes, now answer my question."  
  
"I um, uh, watching the battle, Hiead, sir."  
  
"And do you not think that you could be making yourself useful, studying perhaps, or being in the class that started five minutes ago?"  
  
"C-class? What class?" She stuttered. It was a Sunday; they had no classes on Sundays.  
  
"The class that Instructor Azuma told me to fetch you for. Or do you now think you're above the rest of us?"  
  
"N-no. But today is-"  
  
"Today is Tuesday, you fool of a woman. Come on before we're late!" He shouted at her and dragged her off.  
  
"How could I think it was a Sunday? That was two days ago. What has gotten into me?" she thought as he dragged her through the hallways that she knew she had walked dozens of thousands of times, but couldn't seem to make sense of. She felt a tear of frustration with herself and confusion run down her face. All of a sudden, she was thrown against a wall.  
  
"Allecto! Wake up!" Hiead yelled, waving a hand in her face.  
  
She just stared past his hand, even past his figure looming over her, into nothingness. Suddenly, she felt dizzy. The room was spinning so fast she couldn't make sense of anything. Hiead's shouts became distant and hard to hear, even though she could still feel him holding her against the wall. She felt hot and like sweating, though she couldn't. Her mouth was drier than parchment baked in an oven. The lights were so bright, yet so dim at the same time. A hand, though she wasn't sure whose, gently resting on her forehead was the last thing she felt before she gave in to the darkness that was overpowering her.  
  
~Hiead's POV~  
  
"Darn girl, where is she now?" I thought as I raced through the halls. "The observatory, idiot," part of me shouted. I changed direction and ran to her favorite place. Sure enough, there she was. My stupid repairer was sitting on the bench staring off into space at god knows what.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" I asked, coming off a little colder than I had meant to; but only a little.  
  
She froze. "H-Hiead"  
  
"Yes, now answer my question."  
  
"I um, uh, watching the battle, Hiead, sir."  
  
"And do you not think that you could be making yourself useful, studying perhaps, or being in the class that started five minutes ago?"  
  
"C-class? What class?" She stuttered. Stupid girl, playing dumb with me. I have to admit though; this is odd, even for her.  
  
"The class that Instructor Azuma told me to fetch you for. Or do you now think you're above the rest of us?"  
  
"N-no. But today is-"  
  
"Today is Tuesday, you fool of a woman. Come on before we're late!" I bellowed and dragged her off to another of Azuma's live tests.  
  
Her hands were unusually clammy. She seemed warmer than usual, weaker too. "If that's even possible," the sensible part of me said. All of a sudden she froze. She had a lost look on her face and a single tear fell. "Weakling," I thought. Then I pinned her to the wall. The girl had the nerve to stare past me! Me! Hiead Gnr! I waved a hand in front of her face and started calling her name. Still nothing. She looked like she was blushing, or something. That glazed look in her eyes scared me. I put my hand to her forehead, to see if she was feverish. Her skin wasn't its normal warm, but rather, hot. Then she just up and passed out. I sighed. "I'll never make it to class now. I'd better tell Azuma about this, then get Ikhny to the infirmary. I mean Allecto. Why did I call her Ikhny? I haven't ever done that before." I thought.  
  
Carefully, so as not to wake her, I picked my limp repairer up and carried her to the training room.  
  
Azuma was furious. "Where have you been? Don't you know that tardiness costs lives?" He bellowed. No, not bellowed, it was louder than a bellow. His tone was so horrendous; it cannot be described in words.  
  
I just stared at him with my usual stare and said simply, "She's sleeping, don't yell so loud." At this, that fool of a rival Enna burst out laughing.  
  
Azuma blinked. "Then wake her up, boy!"  
  
"She's sick. She just up and fainted right in my arms not five minutes ago. I'm taking her to the infirmary."  
  
Enna laughed harder and leaned on Clay for support. Yamagi and Roose were now laughing as well. Kizna and the other repairers looked concerned. Azuma came to me and tested her forehead, just as I had done. He nodded. "Take her to Dr. Rill. Don't bother coming back today, you cannot participate without a partner. You're off until she has recovered. And you had better take care of her. If she comes back even a day before she has recovered, its on your head, got it 87?"  
  
"Yes, sir." I would have saluted, if not for the girl in my arms. He seemed to understand and I left, carrying the girl that would be my downfall. It could take people weeks to recover from various illnesses. I could certainly not miss weeks of classes; Enna would catch up with me.  
  
Allecto stirred slightly, rousing me from my thoughts. Her big brown eyes opened and looked at me. "Hiead sir?"  
  
"What?" I snapped, though I didn't mean to. I don't mean to hurt her like I do, its just something that comes over me. In all truth, it hurts me to see her cry, so I leave her there. I cannot live with myself if I keep doing this. From now on, I'll be nice to her; at least when we're alone. "What are you thinking, you idiot? Emotions are weak. She is weak. Emotions for her would make you weaker than her. Now you had better stop being weak. Get a new repairer; this one does nothing but hold you back," that reasonable part of my mind said. However, I was beginning to think it wasn't so reasonable. Mother had told me once that people who fight to protect something are generally stronger than those who don't. My family was dead now, by the hand of Victim. Maybe that was what I was missing something to protect. Possibly I should fight for Allecto, Ikhny.  
  
She stiffened at the harshness in my tone. "Where are you taking me? The training facilities are on the opposite side of GOA."  
  
I smirked. "Yeah, I know. You're ill. I've spoken to Azuma, you're to stay out of classes until you're well."  
  
"Oh. What of you?"  
  
"I'm to be your caretaker, so Azuma says," I replied. Take care of her? He had said that, hadn't he? Though doubtless he hadn't meant it the way I just repeated it.  
  
~Ikhny's POV~  
  
Next thing I knew, I woke up in the arms of a man. I was being carried somewhere. When I was about to snuggle closer, I realized that it was Hiead who carried me. Taking a quick look around I realized it wasn't for the training rooms that he was headed. "Hiead, sir?" I asked timidly.  
  
"What?" He snapped. For a moment, by the way he was carrying me, I had thought that maybe I meant something to him. From the tone of that statement, I knew that I didn't. Would I ever be more than a tool to him? I had hoped so. Looking at him more closely, he looked as if he was fighting with himself. I decided to chance another question.  
  
"Where are you taking me? The training facilities are on the other side of GOA." There we go. That was good. He doesn't look mad. That is definitely a good sign.  
  
It looked like he smirked. Is it at all possible that he could be enjoying this? I felt so incredibly stupid. "Yeah, I know. You're ill. I've spoken to Azuma, you're to stay out of classes until you're well."  
  
That was not a good thing. I was sure he is going to hurt me again after this one. I really can't do anything about being ill, but I'm sure that he'll find some way to blame it on me. I thought that I should respond somehow. "Oh. What of you?" I silently prayed that he would have another repairer until I got well.  
  
"I'm to be your caretaker, so Azuma says." Oh dear. This is indeed worse than I had thought. Doesn't the instructor know what this guy is capable of? This time, I thought it would be best to remain quiet.  
  
~Third Person POV~  
  
Hiead and Ikhny arrived at the doors to the hospital wing soon after. Dr. Rill dashed over to the pair. She looked at Ikhny and then to Hiead. "What's the problem here?"  
  
"My repairer just fainted for no reason. She's unusually spacey and forgetful, even for her. Can you tell me what's wrong with her?" Hiead responded.  
  
"I'm fine," Ikhny responded weakly. This obtained a look from both pilot and doctor.  
  
Dr. Rill took Ikhny from Hiead's arms and placed her on a bed. Ikhny shivered. She hated hospitals. After about twenty minutes of examination, Rill had concluded that there was indeed something wrong with Ikhny. Dr. Rill pulled Hiead aside, out of Ikhny's hearing range. "Well, she does have many various bruises and deep gashes on various parts of her body. I want those healed before she goes back to classes. Other than that, lack of sleep is definitely a problem. She also doesn't appear to be eating. Ikhny is far too stressed out and overworked right now. I imagine that she'll be like this for another few weeks."  
  
Hiead nodded. "I understand."  
  
"Hiead? There is one more thing. Come here." She led him to a computer screen. "Look here. There are traces of a drug called Special K in her blood system. It hasn't been seen much in billions of years. It was rather popular in the later years of our inhabitation of the planet Earth. It took out entire cities. People called it the 'Drug From Hell.' It is highly addictive. Please keep her away from any more of it. I fear another few doses could kill her."  
  
Hiead was shocked. He didn't know what to do. He just stared blankly at the screen and nodded. What if he had pushed her to this? He had read in books that a great deal of users resorted to drugs to escape something. She acted as if it didn't bother her though. "I'll have to ask her about that later," he thought. "Can I take her back to her room now, Dr. Rill?"  
  
"Yes, of coarse. If there are any problems, don't hesitate to ask."  
  
"I'm fine." Ikhny said weakly. Despite her protests, Hiead picked her up and carried her out of the infirmary.  
  
~Later~  
  
Azuma walked into the teachers' lounge. The only other person there was Dr. Rill. He sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. "What's wrong with that 87 girl?"  
  
Rill sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "Drugs."  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"Yes, drugs. Special K. I hope that boy can keep her away from them. Also, she hasn't been eating nearly enough lately. Or sleeping. Hiead has been overworking her thus adding too much stress. I fear that he pushed her to drugs. I don't know if I should tell him that or not."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Believe it or not, I think the boy cares about her."  
  
"I know. I've been trying to get those two together for months. I haven't had much luck though."  
  
"I see. Maybe ask for the help of your students?"  
  
Azuma smiled. He loved it when Rill was plotting. She was so cute. "Yes, I think I shall." He said and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her gently. Then he got up and left. "See ya tonight."  
  
Rill grinned. That he would.  
  
~END~  
  
Yeah. There you go. That was chapter one. Is it long enough? Do you like it? Give me feedback please! 


	2. Thoughts

AN's: Well, interesting reviews, truly. I am so very sorry for messing up your name, Evolutionary Spider. I read the name wrong, heh heh. I'm horrid with names. Beautiful Azure, I thank you for taking the time to review, but the whole point of reviewing is constructive criticism, not ranting. The whole point of writing a fanfic, deary, is to explore possibilities that can be spawned from gray areas in the show. I was not only making Ikhny seem afraid, but a great deal 'out of it' so to speak. When one is sick and near unconsciousness, they lose normally a sense of time and do not always speak clearly, also are often forgetful. As for my use of a cereal for a drug name, well, I was indeed rather hungry at the time and thinking of food. The name popped into my head with the thought of breakfast and I just used it because I was being lazy. It is a drug in the story, not a cereal. As for my out-of-character dialogue, I do apologize. It is a well-known fact that the way one speaks manages to find its way into one's writing, and that is how I converse with others. I do try to avoid it, however it is indeed difficult. No, I have not been watching too much of Kenshin for my own good. I have always spoken as such. As for those of you who defended my writing, I thank you kindly. Please continue reading and I pray that I do not anger you as well.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, but do we really have to post it every chapter?  
  
~  
  
Hiead watched as Ikhny slept. Dr. Rill had given er a few injections that had brought her blood pressure back to normal. The girl's breathing was regular now. He sighed and played with a pencil, bored. Though he didn't show it, one of the biggest things Hiead disliked was waiting. Granted, he disliked many things, but he disliked waiting the most.  
  
Hiead averted his attention from the pencil back to the girl sleeping on the bed. She looked so . . . vulnerable. "Allecto always looks weak," Hiead thought, "but this is crazy. She looks so easily influenced. Maybe she is but it only shows when she sleeps. I knew she was weak, but I didn't think she was weak enough to resort to drugs. Maybe I over-estimated her."  
  
Just then Ikhny stirred. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw the one person she never expected to see: Hiead Gnr. She gasped, giving away that she was indeed awake, but rousing him from his thoughts as well. Gods she hated her life. Why was the whole world against her?  
  
"You're awake."  
  
Ikhny yawned. "What is it, Hiead?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me, girl. Why did you do it?" He nearly shouted at her.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The drugs, damn it! What pushed you to do it?!"  
  
"I, um, well you see-"  
  
"Just explain! Quit your stuttering and give me an answer before I beat it out of you!" He cut her off.  
  
Ikhny's eyes narrowed. "I have to tell you nothing," she said, her voice dangerously low. Her words hit him like venom. They stung. She was right, though. She wasn't required to tell him anything.  
  
Hiead blinked. "You're right. You don't have to tell me anything." He got up and walked over to the bed. "Just tell me one thing," He sat on the edge. "Is it my fault?" He asked. He knew his voice sounded weak. He heard it break. He hated himself for being weak, but he had to know.  
  
Ikhny gasped. "Was that concern I heard in his voice?" She thought. Slowly, very slowly, the frail girl nodded. He could barely tell she had moved her head, though she had. That hurt him even more than her refusing to tell him.  
  
Hiead looked down. He punched his thigh and cursed. Then, suddenly, Ikhny found herself in Hiead's arms. Was he actually hugging her? "I'm sorry, so sorry," She heard him mumble then he released her and walked out of the room, leaving her to ponder his strange behavior.  
  
Hiead walked into the mess hall. He was surrounded by people. If there was one thing Hiead Gnr hated, it was to be surrounded by people. He wasn't afraid of them, he just didn't like them. Sighing, he got his food and sat down at the table with the other candidates in the upper 80's. Enna opened his mouth to say something, only to have it covered by Clay. "Don't Zero, you don't want to get him mad," The frail boy reasoned.  
  
Hiead glared at both of them. "I'm not going to risk expulsion on him," He said simply. They all looked at him. "I'm also not going to answer his questions." He got up then, leaving them wondering. That was something Hiead took delight in -he would never let them figure him out. He rather liked seeing the look of confusion on people's faces.  
  
He went to the server and asked for a tray of food for his repairer who was ill. Kizna heard this, damn those ears of hers, and looked at Hiead oddly. After some difficulty, Hiead left the mess hall with two trays. He sighed, knowing that he was being followed by that annoying repairer of Enna.  
  
"HEY YOU!" He heard her shout. She sounded quite vexed.  
  
He stopped. "Yes?"  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO IKHNY? HUH? ANSWER ME YOU JERK! BLAST YOU LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!"  
  
Hiead sighed. This was not going to end up being pleasant. "It is not your concern. Leave me alone," he replied icily. He heard her gasp and smirked. He then felt a slight burning sensation in his back as she slapped him.  
  
"NOT MY CONCERN?" Suddenly, she went deathly quiet. "You listen to me, Hiead. Ikhny is my friend -and when I find out what you did to her, not even Dr. Rill will be able to help you."  
  
"That's a threat," he said mildly. "You could get expelled for that." With that said, he walked off, leaving the cat-eared girl standing there.  
  
When he got to Ikhny's room, he knocked. "It's open," he heard her call. He stepped in and put one of the trays on her night stand.  
  
"Your friends worry about you."  
  
"They..... Do?"  
  
"Yes, they do," he replied, neglecting to mention Kizna's threat. The frail girl's face lit up at this and Hiead felt his heart skip a beat. "What is wrong with me? Her smile is so pretty. I can't think that! Why am I thinking these things? It isn't right! She's Allecto! She's weak! I'm not. I can't become weak," Hiead thought, his mind and his heart yelling at each other.  
  
Ikhny ate the rest of her food in silence. A childish grin was plastered on her face. She looked up at him every so often. "You know, if you keep grinning like that, your face will get stuck," he said dryly one such time. She didn't respond and they ate the rest of their meal in silence. Hiead gave her a small contraption. "Push this little red button if you need anything. Don't do anything stupid." Then he got up and walked out. Minutes later, he was in his room, cursing himself for not saying goodnight. He punched the wall, and quite hard. He knew it would leave a bruise on his hand, but he didn't really care. He went to bed, hand bleeding and quite sore.  
  
~ Sowwy that took so long guys, an I know it be short, but deal. I'll hopefully get the next ch up soon. R&R please. 


End file.
